goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Postman Pat
Postman Pat (also known as Patrick Clifton) is a postman from the BBC show of the exact same name. In GoAnimate, as seen in the GoAnimate videos, Postman Pat is portrayed as a postman, but he is classified as one of the rudest postman in GoCity. His behaviour can only be described as being extremely rude. especially when he traped people GoAnimate Life In GoAnimate, he has the most disgusting of habits, including delivering envelopes that have extremely rude curse words in them, and some of them happen to be extremely rude messages with nasty curse words whom he sends them to, mainly offending people he really hates big time! His actual head is really tall, so tall, it makes him look even more dumb than how he looks in GoAnimate. Thanks to this, he became a troublemaker. He is also known as "S***man's Fat." The packages he delivers are pranks to deliberately troll people! People hate these packages, however, they may be bootleg copies, etc. When people receive Pat's packages, they get him grounded. He also had a 2014 movie that received very negative reviews. Barnhurst Prison In OliverWestern's videos, he is currently serving time in Barnhurst Prison for harrassing the Nintendo gang (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina). In the Barnhurst series, he took the blame for calling the Governor Vera Bennett by her nickname (Vinegar Tits), instead of her proper name. He was eventually killed in the Barnhurst fire. Info Date of Birth: June 17, 1981 Age: 34 Dad Voice: Eric Mom Voice: Ivy Gender: Male Best Friends: Jess, Ted Glen, Sam Waldron, George Lancaster, Alf Thompson, Rastamouse, Charlie Chalk, Ted Turner, Roy Willing, Fireman Sam, Gran, Joshua Jones, King Rollo, Henry's Cat, Spot the Dog, Jimbo Jet, Wallace, Gromit, Morph Death date: September 1, 2014 Death reason: Kenji Kasen ran him over in his Yakuza Stinger then a Yakuza member came and shot him. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Baby Shows, Fireman Sam, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Gran, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Henry's Cat, The Adventures of Spot, Jimbo and the Jet-Set, The Amazing Adventures of Morph, Mop and Smiff, The Flumps, Pigeon Street, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Noddy, Tree Fu Tom, Delivering rude messages to people, sending the wrong stuff to people, Dora the Explorer, the BBC, Jimmy Savile, Max Clifford, Davey Lee Travis, Fred Talbot, Cyril Smith, Barney and Friends, Teletubbies, Dora and Friends: Into The City!, Scamming people on eBay, eBay Scams, radio piracy, tampering with mail; etc. Dislikes: Non-Baby Shows, The Simpsons, Naruto, Dragonball, One Piece, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, sending stuff they want, Futurama, ITV's Exposure, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, ITV, OliverWestern, Barnhurst Prison, South Park, Coronation Street, ofcom, radio piracy regulations, Horrid Henry, Spider Man; etc. Gallery Postman-pat.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-24_at_10.59.14_PM.png Postman_Pat_1.png Postman_Pat_2.png Bandicam_2015-09-04_21-25-15-746.jpg DNF Patrick C. GoAnimate.png|DocNewfound's version of him. Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Baby Show Characters Category:1981 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Grounded For Life Category:Fictional Characters Category:Failures Category:Dumb People Category:Annoying People Category:Characters who have pets Category:People who are with their pets Category:At andy panda's funeral Category:Slim Wario's LEAST favourite characters! Category:The worst Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Bad Characters Category:Big Bad Category:Big Jerks Category:Big Time Villains Category:Dead Meat Category:Bullies Category:Trolls Category:Creepy Looking Characters Category:Rude People Category:Stupid characters Category:Dumb looking people Category:Lovers of radio piracy Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:BBC Fans Category:June births Category:Bad People Category:1980's Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heroes turned to Dark Side Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Enemies Category:Title Characters Category:Detention Center Prisoners Category:BBC Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Living people Category:Characters voiced by Paul Category:UTUBETROLLPOLICE members Category:Prossible UTTP Member